The Diablo
by KityKat-1
Summary: Several Superstars are trapped in a haunted arena.  And while some grow closer, others will show their true colors.  Featuring: Undertaker, Trish, Randy, Eve, Shane McMahon, Phil Brooks


Another Raw taping has ended and still left at the arena are a handful of Superstars including Phil Brooks, Mark Calloway, Eve Torres, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton and the newly appointed Raw GM Shane McMahon.

Shane sauntered up behind eve as she gathered her things and placed them in her gym bag. He took a long hard look at her back side, liking what he saw.

"Nice job tonight Eve." He said, startling the young diva.

She turned quickly with her hand on her racing heart.

"Shane, you scared me."

Shane chuckled to himself. His smirk widening.

"Sorry sweetie."

"No problem. Just a little jumpy that's all. This place gives me the creeps for some reason."

"This place" so happened to be one of the oldest (and biggest) arenas in the country and sat just outside of Yonkers, NY. Rumor has it that it was shut down permanently in the 1970's when a young masked wrestler by the name of "Diablo" hung himself after a devastating defeat. Before his death though, the man had vowed revenge on anyone who stepped foot in "his ring!" A week later, a man by the name of Dirks Walker was setting up the ring posts for that night's live event and mysteriously disappeared. No one really thought anything about it until the man was found a week later in bits and pieces. Everyone suspected that Diablo had made good on his promise.

Before anyone knew it, the famed arena had its windows and doors boarded up, forever to be closed. That is until now. After taking increased control of his father's company, Shane McMahon convinced the local mayor to reopen the place for business. In Shane's mind, the place was a goldmine. With a new coat of fresh paint and some fancy remodeling, no one would even remember the days of Diablo.

Shane smiled at the frightened Eve Torres and grabbed her hand lightly. "How about a drink to settle you down?"

Eve blushed. Although Shane was 15 years her elder, he still had a very sexy way about him. Maybe it was the money, the confidence he exuded. Maybe it was the last name. Whatever it was, Shane seemed more "experienced" then most of the young Superstars Stephanie was working so hard to push.

But before Eve could answer, Phil Brooks came stomping down the hallway.

"Who the fuck locked the damn doors?" He screamed. Anger spilling all over his face.

Shane, not happy with the disturbance turned to Phil.

"Phil, calm the fuck down. What do you mean the doors are locked?"

Phil rolled his eyes.

"I mean, every fucking door in the building is locked. The entryway, the backdoors, the side door, the delivery entrance doors. All of them."

Phil's lower chin started to stiffen as he ran a hand through his hair. Shane, staying calm as usual, pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll call my dad, have him handle this. And whoever is responsible will be fired by morning." Shane ensured, tossing a look to Eve and giving her a wink of confidence.

As Shane dialed away, a loud pounding noise could be heard. Shortly thereafter, coming out of the darkness was Randy Orton.

"Somebody locked all the doors." He announced.

Almost simultaneously Phil and Shane replied.

"We know!"

Randy held up his hands in innocence. He smiled at Eve. The only one he could actually stand at the moment. Phil was just too much of a high strung know it all and Shane was too much of a pompous jackass. Eve and Randy had been friends since the day she arrived. And more importantly, she was one of the few divas he wanted to get to know on a different level.

"Damnit! My dad's not answering." Shane said placing his phone back in his coat pocket. Phil, Randy, go see if there's a janitor of somebody who might have keys." He ordered.

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"And what will you be doing in the meantime?"

Shane clenched his teeth. He never did like Randy and despised the way he always challenged his authority.

"Not your problem Orton. Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Randy looked over at Eve.

"Come on Eve, you can come with me." Orton reached out his hand, but Shane quickly grabbed Eve by the arm and away from Randy.

"Uh-uh, she stays here with me. I don't want her roaming around any dark hallways. She'll be safer here with me."

Randy looked over at Eve to make sure that was okay. She smiled kindly at Randy, reassuring her friend she was fine. Before he left, Randy gave Shane a warning glare for good measure.

As soon as they were gone, Shane smiled down at Eve.

"I bet we can find somewhere to go that might be more comfortable". He suggested. Showing his white teeth as he smiled and flirtatiously pulled a stray hair from her face.

Leading her forward, Shane could feel himself about to close in on his prized possession for the night. And what better situation? Randy and Phil out on some wild goose hunt, the arena practically empty, and Eve looking irresistible. He'd have to be gay not to take advantage of this situation. At least that's what Shane told himself.


End file.
